


The Chest Revenge

by DaisyChainz



Series: Year of Kylux 2021 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Consensual Sex, First Time, Frottage, Hook-Up, Jealous Kylo Ren, Jealousy, Kylo Ren Has a Big Dick, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Delay, Post Lego Holiday Special, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Wet & Messy, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Year of Kylux: February, Week 4: Tiddy FuckingAfter witnessing shirtless Kylo Ren, Hux escapes on leave--hoping to find someone to unleash all of his sexual frustrations on.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Year of Kylux 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135955
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: Year of Kylux





	The Chest Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lego for their Kylux Christmas Special, and if they aren't apologizing for their puns, neither am I. (And it's my second one this month 🤣)

Hux's leave hadn't come a moment too soon. After walking in on a shirtless Ren, and his tongue having run off without his brain, escape was most welcome. 

He took a shuttle down to the First Order-friendly planet they were orbiting, and hit the first bar he could find. He had a single full cycle to himself, and he fully intended to get all of his frustrations worked out. Every Single One. 

It didn't take long to find someone to sell him the glitter stims he was looking for. He went in the fresher to take them, peering into the mirror to watch his pupils dilate. The rush of adrenaline as the stims hit his system heightened the shock as he took in his reflection. Not his pupils, but the sight of himself in civilian clothing. He hardly recognized himself. Gone was the uptight General, and in his place was a young, eager man, dressed to attract another man to ease his tensions. His hair was loose, falling over his forehead, his pale throat and even his collarbones bare, and his pants tight in all the right places. There were two packets of lube in his pocket. 

Hux took one last look at himself, feeling the drugs taking away any lingering inhibitions, and released himself back into the bar. 

The music was loud, local, and hardly mattered. Anything to aid in the swaying bodies that he moved through, along with, on his way back to the bar. He kept his eye open for anyone who might catch it, that seemed to want what he wanted. 

He ordered another drink, his third, and sat for a moment. The majority of the clientele were humanoid, although not all human. Raised in the First Order, Hux had little experience with xenos, beyond the ones he negotiated with, or killed. But given enough drugs, alcohol, and desire, he had found that he didn't really care who was fucking him, as long as they got the job done. So, while he didn't actively seek out xeno partners, he rarely turned one down. 

He turned his head as a young Chiss man approached. Hux met his blazing eyes with curiosity. He had never met a Chiss in person, although he was certainly aware of their history; both their people's, as well as their entanglements with the Empire and beyond. 

The man set his drink down on the bar behind Hux and leaned on the seat next to his. He was attractive, with neatly arranged hair and sharp features. The low lights of the club set his features in dusky hues. Hux turned himself towards him encouragingly. 

Nodding to Hux's drink the man asked, "did you need a refill?" 

"I'll take one if you're offering." Hux replied, eyebrows raised. He didn't intend to play hard to get, but he wasn't necessarily going to throw himself onto the first dick offered, either. It didn't hurt to make him work a little bit. Where was the fun, otherwise? 

Gesturing to the bartender, the Chiss turned back to Hux. "I'm Dor'o." He said. 

"Hux." He drained his drink and picked up the new one. He tipped it in thanks, then took another long drink. 

Eyes sparkling in humor, Dor'o leaned in. "I don't suppose there's anything else being offered here." 

Hux watched the dancers and took a sip. "I hope you're not thinking I'm selling myself for the price of a drink?" He gave a sharp glance, which the man smiled at. 

"Of course not. It's my pleasure to buy you a refill. But I'm thinking you're here for a little more than just that." He leaned over Hux's ear, his warm breath caressing it. "I know I am. And you are exactly what I'm looking for." He stayed that way for a moment, as though he was going to stroke Hux's ear with the tip of his nose, but instead pulled away. Hux felt something building in his groin, and his breath sped just slightly. He gave Dor'o a heated look, which was returned with a satisfied smirk. 

Hux seemed to think for a moment, then set his drink down. He laid a hand over the Chiss's bare wrist. "Come dance with me, and we'll see where it leads." 

Dor'o left his drink on the bar next to Hux's and let him pull him out onto the floor. He watched Hux as he dropped his wrist, instead using his hands to run through his own hair as he began dancing. He watched Hux twist his hips, move his shoulders to the undercurrent of the music. 

"Are you joining me?" Hux asked him over the noise, a hint of a smile below his half-closed eyes. 

"Absolutely." He answered, boldly slipping his hands around Hux's waist, stepping in close enough to feel the movement of his body against his own. 

The floor was busy, but it wasn't the press of the crowd that caused them to move closer. Hux eventually dropped his hands, wrapping his arms around Dor'o's neck, matching his movements to his partners. Dor'o pulled him in closer by his waist, his breath moving along Hux's cheek, to his ear. 

"I didn't come here tonight expecting to find anyone like you." 

Hux drew back enough to look him in the eye, not slowing the movement of their bodies. "What am I like, exactly?" Flatter me, and I'm yours for the taking. 

Hearing him, Dor'o dipped his head again, breathing over his ear, under his jaw. He pressed their hips together. "Someone beautiful. Alluring. I didn't think I'd find someone I wanted to take home. But I want you." 

"Forward." Hux answered, but he was smiling. He rolled his hips in encouragement. 

Dor'o responded by slipping one hand across Hux's ass, squeezing and pulling. Hux could feel his dick pressing into his thigh. In response he ran his lips lightly over his neck. His own dick was already hard, and he didn't intend to make either one of them wait much longer. 

"Do you live far from here?" He spoke directly into his ear. Dor'o gave a little shudder under him. 

"Not far. I have a speeder." 

Hux wondered vaguely if he even wanted to get further than the speeder. His dick was saying definitely not. But he'd wait until they got outside to decide. First he had to disentangle them enough to move, but the slight bit of friction they had found made it difficult to focus. Hux pressed himself closer and Dor'o shoved a leg between his thighs. His hands were directing Hux's body against his, and his mouth was busy on the sensitive skin of his throat. His tongue had a surprising, rough texture. It made a shiver run down his spine. 

"Kriff." Hux found himself gasping, no longer moving to the music but instead to his body's desire; its own rhythm that was building a steady pressure in his gut. "Don't stop." He gasped, then threw his head back and pulled Dor'os mouth more tightly against his skin. Was he really going to come, right there on the dance floor? The stims and alcohol said yes, and then he could still get a dick up his ass in the speeder. Probably even a second orgasm. 

Hux couldn't help thinking that, as far as plans went, that sounded like an excellent one. 

He groaned and clutched at Dor'o, his movements becoming more erratic as his orgasm built. Dor'o moved encouragingly, both hands now on his ass, pulling him in tightly every time his hips rolled against him. "Take what you need." He bit his earlobe as he said it. 

Hux couldn't help his cry. He was so close. He just needed a little more . . . 

Hux stumbled and everything was just . . . Gone. The friction, Dor'os breath hot on his skin, his hands on his body, Dor'o himself. Hux's orgasm, ruined, anger replacing the electricity that had nearly tipped him over the edge. Hux opened his eyes and saw Dor'o, still before him, but looking like a house-beast grabbed by the scruff: wide-eyed, frozen. Movement behind him caught Hux's eye and the Supreme Leader appeared, hand contracted as he held Dor'o in place. 

"What in every single Hell, do you think you're doing, Ren?" 

Ren locked eyes with him, both of them ignoring the incapacitated Chiss between them. "You and I have unfinished business." 

Hux's anger and confoundment turned to fury. "I am on leave. He is the only one I have unfinished business with!" He spared a gesture to his former dance partner. "Release him immediately. We can finish your business, whatever that may be, when I return." 

Almost to his shock, Ren did indeed release the Chiss. Before either of them had a chance to say anything to him, he disappeared into the crowd. 

Staring at the empty spot where his pleasure had stood half a moment before, Hux felt his dick give a complaining throb. He couldn't even feel embarrassed when he palmed himself, right there in front of the Supreme Leader. Instead, he stepped up into his face. "Leave me alone." With all the dignity he could manage to muster with a hard cock and veins full of drugs and alcohol, Hux turned to leave him on the dance floor. 

Ren grabbed his arm, spinning him back around. There was a dangerous, dark glint in Ren's eyes, and Hux wondered if he wasn't the only one indulging in stimulants. 

"We have unfinished business." Ren rumbled low, but Hux could still hear him. He could practically feel his words. 

Shaking his hand off his arm, he stepped back, bumping into someone behind him. "What business is this, exactly?" He didn't care, but the sooner he could get rid of Ren, the sooner he could find Dor'o or someone else. He was mostly thinking from between his legs at that point. 

"Come with me." Ren grabbed his arm again and began pulling him back through the crowd. Hux gave a token resistance, but knew they needed to get somewhere quieter to get whatever this was over with. 

The hallway near the 'fresher was hardly quiet or private, but it was better than the loud, crowded dance floor. Hux removed himself from Ren's grip again, crossing his arms and glaring at him. His hard on had flagged, but his desires had not. He just needed to get rid of Ren so he could get laid. He could focus long enough to do that. 

Ren glared back but didn't say anything. Hux finally rolled his eyes. "Ren, why are you here, Interrupting my leave? Interrupting my Private Time?" 

"You were in the throne room yesterday." 

"Yes? For business. I was on shift." 

"You were distracted by my chest." 

"Yes? I wasn't expecting you to be parading around half-naked. It was surprising." 

"You couldn't even talk!" 

"You took me by surprise! Most people are dressed appropriately when I see them. It's a public space for kriff's sake!" 

Ren stepped forward, pressing Hux back a step. He had an odd look on his face, which Hux's brain interpreted as feral desire. But then, he was high and horny, so it was probably just wishful thinking. 

Then Ren said, "you wanted me." 

Hux gaped at him, certain he had misheard. "What?" 

Ren loomed over him, and Hux felt his back hit the wall as he pulled away. "You wanted me. You can't pretend. It was obvious, even without the force." 

A flash of anger went through Hux, but it was slowly replaced with something else. Ren hardly seemed offended by the idea, and he had followed him all the way to the bar--to the planet! to confront him. A new plan started to form in his head. "What if I did?" He challenged, and watched surprise bloom across Ren's face. His chest warmed at no longer being the only one caught wrong-footed. "What if I saw you, half naked, and realized I did want you? What is this unfinished business we have, exactly?" 

Ren squinted suspiciously at him for a moment, still taken aback. "Did you want to do something about it? Is that why you came here, were doing That, with Him?" 

Hux laughed, a cruel undertone to it. "I was getting ready to come in my pants, and then I was going to let him fuck me. Is that what you mean?" 

Even in the low light Ren's blush was apparent, but he looked angry suddenly. His eyes narrowed and he took another step forward, nearly pressing Hux into the wall. "Yes." He growled low in his chest. 

Hux took him in. Was the Supreme Leader jealous? A smile found its way across his lips, his gut squeezed in anticipation. This could actually be quite fun. "The real question is now, what are You going to do about it? You know I want you, but then you catch me with someone else." Ren's eyes were black, and it wasn't just the low lights of the bar. "Do you have a room? No, your shuttle?" 

Ren nodded, seemingly unable to form a simple yes. He was breathing hard, anger and desire warring clearly across his face. 

Hux was pleased at the turn of events. For a moment he considered leaving Ren in similar bodily circumstances as he had left Hux for the last while. His own ruined orgasm would serve him right. But the thought of his resulting anger and, worse, Hux still in need of a partner, made up his mind. He would get what he wanted from Kylo Ren, and more. 

"Then take me there, now." 

Ren grabbed his wrist this time, fingers wrapping clear around the slender bones. Hux allowed himself to be yanked from the bar, back out into the now dark streets. 

He pulled the hood up on his shirt, although the streets were unlit and few to see him. "Do you have anyone else onboard?" Ren didn't usually travel with officers or stormtroopers, especially on unofficial trips, but he wanted to be certain. Although, this trip was certainly unofficial. 

"No." Came the gruff answer, as the space port came into view. They passed through security with a wave of Ren's hands, he never even looked their way. Hux found himself practically dragged up the ramp of the Upsilon as Ren began losing control of his patience. 

They reached the top and Ren released him. He slapped the control to withdraw the ramp, using his other hand to push Hux against the wall. Then he loomed again, grabbing his chin and looking Hux closely in the eye. "What are you on?" 

Hux laughed. "Plenty. But not so much I can't do this. I took them so I Could do this." 

"You didn't take them to do me." Ren replied, half-sullenly. 

"No. But I'm perfectly happy to do you now." Hux pushed his hand away and walked through the ship, with a much different eye than he did as General Hux. Now, his strategy revolved around the best place to get fucked. He turned back to Ren. "In fact, you now Owe me this." He continued through the ship, knowing Ren kept quarters on board, with a full sized bed. He wasn't doing this against a wall, or in a cramped chair. "Hurry up, Ren." 

Whatever pettiness Ren was stewing on, he apparently decided not to let it interfere with the business at hand. His heavy footstep quickly followed after him, and Ren darkened the door as soon as Hux had thrown himself across the bed. 

"Strip." Hux said from the bed, laying on his back and cupping himself. Even after the argument and the walk from the bar, he was still half-hard. A little bit of encouragement from his hand, and the sight of Ren baring himself soon had him fully hard. He pressed his hips up, gave Ren a little show to encourage his own burgeoning erection, then sat up to take off his boots. 

"Turn around, let me see." He commanded, wanting to see everything now that more than just Ren's chest was on display. He was not disappointed at the sight of his powerful back, ass and legs. Ren turned the rest of the way around, then stood breathing noisily as Hux undressed casually. He dug the packets of lube out of his pants and then laid himself back out on the bed. 

"You wanted me Ren, so come and get me." 

Without a word, and without taking his eyes off Hux, Ren climbed into the bed with him, laying himself out across Hux and eyeing his mouth. 

Hux was just beginning to wonder if Ren had any idea what he was doing, when he finally ducked his head and kissed him. Oh yes, he at least knew that much. 

There were no gentle first kisses, no shy brushing of lips to get started. Ren dove right in, tongue pressing into Hux's mouth, sweeping and almost immediately drawing a groan from his throat. 

Ren was moving against him, creating friction over their dicks caught between their bellies. Hux found himself pressing back up against him, wrapping his legs around Ren's waist. He shifted so one hand could snake down and cup Hux's ass, grinding against him roughly. 

Pulling his lips from Hux's mouth, Ren moved to suck at his throat. He would have marks, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His whole body was singing with desire, needing attention, needing to be fucked, needing to come. 

He used his hands on Ren's shoulders to press him down. "Put those obscene lips of yours to work." 

Ren didn't tease his way down, but immediately moved between Hux's legs and took him in his mouth. Hux cried out, finally, finally getting some satisfaction. Ren moved determinedly over him, not letting up until Hux was shaking under him, right on the edge of orgasm, again. He gripped Ren's hair, pressing him down further, shoving his hips up, feeling Ren's throat contracting around him. He drew his legs back as he felt Ren's hand groping between his legs, came hard as he felt his finger teasing his ass. 

Ren fucked his finger right against his rim, not breaching him, as he pulsed down his throat. He didn't shake his hands out of his hair until Hux had worked through his final contractions, and collapsed onto the bed. 

Finally getting to come eased Hux's attitude some, but he still wanted to punish Ren a little, for making him wait so long. "I'm not done." He said, looking down at Ren as he wiped his mouth on the sheet. He rose up on his knees and grabbed his own dick, stroking it for Hux. 

"Really?" 

"Not by a long shot." Hux reached for the lube and tossed it to Ren. "Now you're going to fuck me." 

"Fine." Ren replied defiantly, but clearly his body had fewer cares than his pride. He took one lube packet and slicked his fingers, finished what his dry finger had started. 

Hux was a little sensitive, but still incredibly horny. He gripped the sheets and moaned as Ren worked in three fingers. He opened his eyes when Ren pulled them out, watched him use the second lube packet to slick his dick up. "But we're doing it like this," and he reached for Hux and flipped him up on his knees. 

He wanted to object, tell Ren how it was going to be done, but the manhandling frankly made his dick half hard again. He moaned and ignored Ren's obvious smirk, and then he was lining himself up to press inside. 

Ren was horny and wanting too, and not known for patience. But his slow slide across Hux's rim was almost infuriating. Hux wanted him to take him fast, hard. "What's wrong?" He taunted him. "Afraid you'll come as soon as you get in my tight ass?" 

With a grunt Ren answered, "no. You saw how big I am. Didn't want to hurt you." 

He wasn't wrong. That Ren was good sized hadn't escaped Hux. He was causing a pleasant, burning stretch. But Hux wanted more, and he still wanted to boss Ren around. So he said, "you picked me up in a bar, getting ready to be fucked by some Chiss. I think I'm slut enough to take your big dick, and hard." If he had been sober he would have blushed at his own words. He was fairly certain Ren was. 

"Fine." Ren said irritably. He shoved the rest of the way in, punching all the air out of Hux's lungs. That was more like it. He was almost hard again. 

"Good, now fuck me!" Hux gasped out. He felt Ren wrap his giant hands around his hips, felt him draw almost all the way out. 

He held his breath for a moment, and then Ren started fucking him. He was fast, hard, relentless. His hands would leave bruises, Hux wouldn't be able to sit for a week. His hard cock bobbed between his legs with every smack of Ren's hips against his ass. 

It was perfect. 

Hux cried out, moaning and clutching the sheets. He pressed back, shoving his face into the bed, relishing the drag over his rim, the fullness of his belly. The little electrical shocks to his system every time Ren slammed home. 

He didn't want to come again yet, he had more plans. He batted away Ren's hand when he tried to reach for his dick. His breath was coming fast and Hux knew he was getting close. "Come in me Ren, come in my ass. Fill me up, do it. Now." He gasped out, with as much authority as he could manage. 

Apparently, it was enough for Ren. He braced himself, yelling as he came, shuddering deep inside of him. 

With a few short strokes, Ren shivered and pulled out, collapsing on his knees behind Hux. He could feel his ass dripping, running down his balls and his thighs. Hux grabbed his dick and squeezed, just to take the edge off. Then he rolled over and looked at Ren. 

He was still panting, and when Hux commanded him to lay down, he all but collapsed on his back next to him. Hux sat up, looking at Ren laid out for him. His spent dick, his magnificent body. The flush of exertion that covered his pale skin. That chest. 

"This," Hux said as he ran a hand over Ren's chest, "this is what started all this trouble." Ren shivered under him as he squeezed a pec, then rolled a nipple between his fingers. "And this is where we'll finish." 

Ren looked up at him, questioning, but too winded and sated to ask as Hux threw a leg over him and straddled his chest. He cupped both pecs, then rubbed his hard dick in the valley in between. 

Understanding dawned on Ren's face as Hux experimentally squeezed his chest to deepen the valley. "Hmmm." Hux looked around thoughtfully. He needed something, and all the lube was gone. He felt another trickle and reached behind himself. 

"This serves you right." Hux told him as he smeared Ren's come all over his chest. "For parading around half naked, for interrupting me with someone else. For . . ." Hux could think of a lot of things to punish Ren for, but he got distracted by fitting his dick into the slick channel he was creating by squeezing Ren's chest. He thrust a few times, experimenting with angle and pressure. Finally, he began fucking Ren's chest, his breath starting to speed up, trying to ignore the way Ren was looking at him. 

Ren finally pressed his hands over Hux's, scrunching his shoulders in and making himself tighter; he lifted his head to watch. Hux shifted one hand to cover his dick, pressing down from above. He gasped and fucked him faster, his final orgasm starting to spread over him. This one was sharper, feeling good but also setting him on edge. He found himself crying out, shifting up on his knees, pressing down harder on Ren. Instead of complaining, Ren gripped him tighter, a low moan escaping his own mouth. He looked up at Hux like he had never seen him halfway to orgasm before. 

It was too much. Hux closed his eyes, concentrated on his dick, enclosed in that hot, slick channel. He followed the building pleasure, tiny pulses starting to form at the base of his dick. 

Before long his mouth was hanging open, his hips stuttering, and then he was coming again. He cried out, his hips jerking through it, his brain being overwhelmed by the sensations. 

When he was done, shivering and barely able to hold himself up, he leaned on Ren's chest. Moving his hands, Ren gripped his arms, keeping him from collapsing. When he was finally able to open his eyes, he looked down at Ren. 

He was a mess. He looked up at Hux with those dark eyes, taking in everything. His own come was smeared across his chest, and Hux's dripping from his throat, his chin, even his luscious mouth. Hux shivered as Ren licked his lips to clean them. 

Without thinking, Hux squirmed down to where he could lean over and lick Ren's throat and chin clean, both of them shuddering as he did it. He wasn't about to use his mouth to clean Ren's own come from his ass. 

Finally, Hux rolled off him with a groan. He laid beside him, half asleep. The stim was wearing off, the alcohol and sex kicking in. 

"Will you stay?" Ren asked, hoarse from the yelling, and having Hux's dick down his throat. The thought caused Hux to shiver. 

"If you clean me up, I'll consider it." 

Ren chuckled and rolled off the bed. He cleaned up in the 'fresher, then brought a warm cloth back for Hux and gently wiped him off. 

Hux was almost asleep by the time Ren pulled a cover over them, and pressed himself to Hux's side. 

"Did you punish me enough? Is your revenge complete?" Ren rumbled into his ear 

Hux collected his brain for a moment. Then he rolled over and pressed back against Ren. "Our business is still unfinished. We'll have to revisit in the morning." 

The last thing he remembered was the feel of Ren's chest vibrating against his back as he laughed. 

*** **


End file.
